WWE Superstar Siblings
by JuSt AnOtHeR DeMoNiC EgO
Summary: When the Superstars bring in their younger siblings, the girls start competing over the adorable Brad Cena. *Ch. 13 iS uP!* R&R PLz!
1. Superstar Siblings

*Superstar Siblings

Jenn Hardy: Matt and Jeff's daring little sister. She has a double consonant at the end of her name, just like her brothers.

The Thunderstorm Lisa Helms. The Hurricane's Superhero of a little sister.

Dolly Holly: Molly Holly's SUPER prude little sister.

Polly Holly: Dolly Holly's identical twin sister. She's also prude.

Brad Cena: John Cena's thugged out little brother.

Bree Lesnar: Brock's freakishly strong little sister.

Renee Mysterio: Rey's kid sister. She's four feet, six inches tall.

Pebbles: The Rock's cocky, conceited, little sister

Tracy Keibler: Stacy's SUPER DUPER airhead little sister.

__

*All younger siblings are the same age of 15 years old.

Matt, Jeff, Shane (Helms), Molly Holly, John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Rey Mysterio, the Rock, and Stacy Keibler were all backstage. 

Jeff was dying his hair.

Matt was reading his new book. 

Molly Holly was buttoning up her shirt. 

John Cena was writing some lyrics. 

Brock Lesnar was doing push-ups.

Rey was stretching. 

The Rock was staring in the mirror

…and Stacy was trying to figure out Blue's Clue's.

Vince McMahon entered the room.

"You know how there's bring your daughter to work day?" He asked without saying hello. "Yeah." Molly Holly said buttoning her last button. "Well Linda and I decided to make a bring your sibling to work day." He announced, smiling.

"What's a sibling?" Stacy asked.

"A brother or a sister." Rey informed her.

"Oh." She said. 

"Yo, dawg, so you mean you tryna tell me that I got's ta bring muh lil' bro up in dis piece?" John Cena asked. Vince nodded. "Oh aight, dat's coo, dawg." John Cena said, going back to his lyrics. "Riiiiight." Vince said, leaving.

"The Great One is going to phone is little sister." The Rock announced.

"I don't need a telephone! I'll fly my way back to North Carolina!" The Hurricane (Shane) announced.

"Oh, so then can you get Jenn for us, too?" Matt asked. "Sure, citizen." Hurricane said, jumping out of the window. 

"Ey… should we help him?" Rey asked. "Nah, we're only on the third floor." Jeff said. 

"Oh okay." Rey replied.

"Well guys, I don't know what Blue wants for lunch… this episode is hard! I'm going back to my hotel room. See you guys tomorrow." Stacy said.

"Bye Stace." Molly Holly said. Stacy waved and left.

"I guess I'll go back to my hotel, too… I have to call my sisters," Molly said, "bye you guys." She left, too. "Seven…hundred…twenty…six!" Brock grunted before collapsing on the floor. "Did you beat last nights push-up record?" Rey asked. "Yeah." Brock mumbled, leaving. "How rude!" Rey cried. "Yo…I'm out son. I'll holla at y'all lata, aight?" John said, leaving. 

"Man, I need subtitles for that dude." Jeff said, referring to John.

"I think he said bye." Matt replied. 

"I guess I'll go, too. I have to call Renee." Rey announced. "Renee?" Jeff asked. 

"My little sister. Night." 

"Bye." Matt said. 

"Well… do you think Shane will come back with Jenn?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I guess." Matt said, getting up. "I'm going to the hotel now… see you and Jenn tomorrow." Matt said.

"Okay." Jeff replied.


	2. A Little Sibling Rivalry

A Little Sibling Rivalry

The Next Day…

"No, Lisa, you _told_ mom and dad on me, and that's why I can't use my superpowers!" The Hurricane was walking down the hall with his little sister. She was pretty much dressed in the same getup, except her mask and clothes were pink… as well as her hair. 

"No, no, no, Shane. You're not supposed to fly in broad daylight! All citizens of North Carolina saw you… so did mom and dad… so you told on yourself." She argued.

The Hurricane shook his head. The two of them continued to argue when Vince McMahon shut them up.

"Hello Shane… and who are you?" He asked nodding his head toward Lisa. She did her brother's pose. "Hello, citizen… I'm… The Thunderstorm!" She said. "You used my pose!" Shane yelled "WASSUPWITDAT!?"

Lisa glared at him and gave him the hand. She walked off. 

"Hey! You don't know where you're going!" Shane yelled chasing after his kid sister. He bumped into some guy. 

John Cena was standing there with his little brother, Brad. "Hey… dis foo almost knocked me over, dawg." Brad said pointing at The Hurricane, who was long gone.

"Don't worry 'bout it, aight? We'll deal wit him lata." John said. 

Brad nodded. Brad's clothes were three sizes too big for him… just like his brother.

"Yo Brad, I'm a starvin' Marvin… you want get somethin' ta eat?" John asked. "Yo! My name ain't Brad! It's… B-Rad… you feelin' dat, son?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, aight, it's tight, man." John said, giving his little brother a pound. (A low five for those of you non-gangsta's… lol.)

They left to go get something to eat. They walked by Molly Holly and her younger sisters, Dolly Holly and Polly Holly.

"Molly! What are you thinking?" Dolly and Polly asked in unison, pushing up their square rimmed glasses. 

"What?" Molly asked.

"That shirt is so… slutty." Polly said referring to Molly's no-sleeved turtleneck.

Both twins were dressed like beatniks. They had on black long-sleeved turtlenecks and black slacks. Their hair was tied up in tight, sophisticated buns. They were wearing black loafers.

"Is it really?" Molly asked, nervously trying to scrunch up.

"Yes." Polly said.

"Here, you can wear my sweater." Dolly said, putting her black sweater around her sister. 

"Thanks Polly, you're a lifesaver!" Molly said, buttoning up the sweater. "I'm Dolly!" Dolly said, frowning. 

"Oh don't frown, you'll get wrinkles… and then you'll have to wait till you're thirty to wear concealer." Molly said, pouting.

"Oh alright." Dolly said suddenly smiling. Polly smiled too, and so did Molly.

"Why are you guys smiling? I'm Jenn. I'm a Hardy Girl! Matt and Jeff are looking for me. Are you guys gothic? Gotta run!" Jenn Hardy said without taking a breath. She ran away. "Caffeine should not be in her diet." Polly mumbled walking away with her sisters.

"Hey stop her! Stop the girl with the green and purple streaks in her hair!" Jeff yelled running after his sister.

"Green and purple rock! They're the Hardy Boy colors! They're also Barney's colors… don't tell! The Hardy Boys are my big brothers! They love me, yes sir they do! My, your legs are long! Gotta run!" Jenn 'conversed' with Stacy and her little sister, Tracy. 

"You ain't runnin' nowhere!" Matt said grabbing his little sister. He picked her up over his shoulder. Jenn giggled.

Matt walked off with Jenn and Jeff. "Ooh! Matt, lookie! A window! Stop! I wanna see the view!" She said. 

Matt stopped for Jenn to gaze out the window.

"Everything's all upside down and stuff!" She said.

"Hey Jeff let's jump out the window! C'mon you and me! Wanna?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course I do!" Jeff said, jumping up and down happily, his purple hair moving all over.

"Don't encourage her!" Matt scolded, walking down the hall. 

Stacy and Tracy could hear both Jeff and Jenn begging and pleading to jump out of the window.

"She's crazy!" Tracy exclaimed.

"A total nutcase!" Stacy agreed. 

"Stacy… Matt's cute! Why don't you guys go out?" She asked. 

"Because I go out with Test… and I tried going out with Matt but there's just no… no…" 

"No what?"

"No…" Stacy thought for a second.

"What's that subject that I never passed in high school and you won't either?" Stacy asked. 

"Uh… Math?" Tracy asked.

"Nope."

"English?"

"Nope."

"Chemistry?"

"That's it! There's no… chemistry… between Matt and I. Plus… he has this…uh… this…this…um…uh thing with Lita." Stacy explained.

"What thing?" Tracy asked.

"What's the other subject that I never passed and you won't either?" Stacy asked. 

"Um… Gym?"

"Nope."

"Lunch?"

"Nope."

"Algebra?" 

"Nope."

"Social Studies?"

"Yeah! But what's the other word for it?" 

"History?"

"Yeah! Matt has this history with Lita." Stacy explained.

"Oh that sucks." Tracy said, frowning.

"Yeah I know." Stacy mumbled.

"Hey! Stacy! It's nine o' clock! I missed _Dawson's Creek_!" Tracy whined, looking at her digital watch. 

"No, Tracy… that's a six." Stacy explained.

"Oh…then let's watch _the Brady Bunch_!" Tracy said happily.

"Sure! Greg is hot… but I hate the way he dresses. He's so… out of style. We should write to the director and have him spruce up Greg's wardrobe a little bit." 

"Totally." 

Tracy and Stacy walked towards Stacy's hotel, passing Brock Lesnar and his sister, Bree.

"Come on Bree! You can be the next big thing! You got what it takes!" Brock coached his little sister as he held her feet down while she did sit-ups. "But…Brock…_you're_ the next… big…thing." She grunted.

"Well you got what it takes to be… the next, next big thing." He said. 

She rolled her eyes. "Brock, no more! I'm not a six foot tall- three hundred pound- twenty five year old!" She whined. "I can't do so many sit-ups!" "But you only did twelve!" He whined along with her. 

"Brock!"

"Bree!"

"God, you're infuriating!" She yelled. 

"You're infur-ibah-jiva-rating!" Brock yelled back.

"Shut up you loser." She said getting up.

"Hey don't be disrespecting me like that!" Brock yelled.

"Oh, go flog your log." She mumbled, walking away.

"Hey! Watch what you say!" Brock yelled after her. She ignored him.

"Hey don't be ignoring me like that!" Brock scolded, walking behind her. She went into his hotel room and slammed the door.

"Hey don't be slamming doors in my face like that!" He yelled.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Hey don't be yelling at me like that!" He said, banging on the door. He was silent for a few seconds. He realized he was knocking on his own door. "Hey don't be taking over my domain like that!" 

"Hey jabroni, just turn the knob." The Rock mumbled walking past Brock with his little sister, Pebbles. 

"You see Pebbles… I don't float in that boat but… Brock is a good looking guy… his attic is just kinda empty… you know what I'm saying?" the Rock asked, pointing to his head.

"Uh-huh." Pebbles said, nodding. 

"See… you can't always get beauty _and_ brains. But me… I'm an exception. I got beauty…brains…charm…" 

Pebbles sighed. She knew it was going to be a long night. "…wit…talent…I'm trustworthy…" Pebbles rolled her eyes. "…sexy…great smile…good –"

"Dwayne, shut up!" She said.

The Rock looked at her with a look of shock on his face. One, she used his first name, two she told him to shut up, and three she interrupted the 'Great One'.

"Rocky… everybody knows I'm the most precious child mom and dad had. You're number two. Girls are better than boys, anyway." She said. She smirked. 

"Hey! Have you starred in your own movies? No, I don't think so! Are you _the most electrifying man_ in sports entertainment? No, I don't think so!" Pebbles laughed sarcastically. "You call this entertainment! You mean people actually take time out to watch you? Ha! I'd rather drink whole milk!" She said, laughing again. She walked away.

"Hey you take that back!" The Rock said, following her.

"And this is why we wear masks." Rey explained to his little sister Renee after witnessing the feud between Rocky and Pebbles. 

Renee had on a mask, too, except it wasn't over her whole head. Just covering her eyes and nose. It was a pinkish purple color– a sort of lavender. Her brown ponytails were hanging down over the mask straps. She was wearing a tight white tank top and lavender pants that were similar to Rey's. 

"Why?" She asked him. 

"So we don't have to prove to each other that I'm the cuter child." Rey said. Renee rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to get into it with her brother. 


	3. Brad Gets Noticed

Brad Gets Noticed

All Superstars and their siblings were having dinner at the hotel's restaurant. John and Brad Cena weren't there yet.

"Ooh! Cake! With frosting! Sweet, delicious, sugary frosting! I want some! Can I have some? Oh please, please, please, can I? Matty, Jeffy please!" Jenn begged at the table. 

"Uh… when you finish eating dinner." Jeff said.

Matt rolled his eyes at the thought of Jenn on _more_ sugar. 

"You shouldn't eat sweets… they'll give you… uh… those little ugly silver thingy's in your teeth." Tracy said.

"Cavities?" Stacy asked. 

"Yeah! Stace, you're so…not dumb!" Tracy said, grinning.

"Yeah right." Dolly, Molly, and Polly muttered at the same time. 

"What is this?!" Lisa shouted, looking at the food on the table. 

"Dinner." Renee said.

"You citizens eat that? Dead animal carcasses?!" She asked, pointing at fried chicken. Everyone made a face at her referral to the chicken. 

"Shane and I will not eat poor helpless animals!" She yelled, swinging her pink, glittery cape and sticking her nose in the air.

"Right, Lisa. I have an idea! Let's go save all helpless food victims!" Shane shouted, jumping up.

"Not now, I'm hungry." Lisa said, sitting down and beginning to eat.

Shane's expression changed from excitement to confusion. Lisa bit into a piece of chicken. 

"First, you disapprove of masticating helpless animals… and now you're actually doing so! WASSUPWITDAT?!" Shane asked, pouting.

Lisa shrugged. "Why do you have to say 'masticating'? why can't you just say 'chew'?" Lisa asked. 

"What's masturbating?" Tracy asked completely lost. 

All three Holly sisters giggled. 

"_Masticating_." Matt corrected her.

"Oh… what's that?" Tracy asked.

"Lisa just said it…its another word for chewing." Matt explained.

"Oh." Tracy said.

John and Brad walked in. "What up muh nizzles? Sorry we late." John said sitting down. 

"Word… we saw some fly hunnies and we had to holla, ya heard?" Brad added.

"We heard." Renee, Lisa, Jenn, Dolly, Polly, Bree, Pebbles, and Tracy said dreamily in unison. 

Brad nodded. "Yo, can someone pass dem potatoes?" he asked. Jenn eagerly handed him the bowl.

"He asked me!" Renee said, snatching the bowl and handing it to Brad. 

"No he asked me!" Dolly and Polly said in unison. Polly snatched the bowl from Jenn and handed it to brad. Dolly snatched it from Polly and did the same. The bowl magically flew out of Dolly's hand and floated in front of Brad. 

"I believe he asked me." Lisa said, smiling. She had used her superpowers. "Or not." Pebbles said, grabbing the bowl from midair and giving it to Brad. "He asked me!" Tracy said snatching the bowl from Pebbles. 

"Give me the bowl." Bree said hovering over Tracy. 

"No!" Tracy said.

The other six girls gasped. Bree was almost three times bigger than Tracy was. To the girls' surprise, Bree just took the bowl and stood there. 

"Uh… dem potatoes is gonna be mad cold when they get to me. I said someone pass dem ta me, I ain't say no names, dawg." Brad finally spoke up. All of the girls became quiet. Bree handed Brad the bowl.

"Thanks." Brad mumbled. 

"You're welcome!" All eight girls said at the same time.

"I love him." Renee whispered to Lisa. 


	4. The Disagreement

The Disagreement

The superstars had some work to do. Bodybuilding, match planning… anything wrestling related. They were forced to leave their younger siblings alone in the hotel. 

"Yo, I'll be back in a couple a hours. You gonna be aight alone?" John asked Brad. 

"Man, I dunno… dese chicks is wild man. I dunno if I could handle it, son." Brad admitted. 

"Br –"

"B-Rad."

"B-Rad… think about it, dawg, you got eight chicks all up unda you. I would be mad happy, son… and dey kinda cute, too." John said.

"But they mad weird." Brad said in an insecure tone. 

"Nah… jus dat hyper chick… and Tracy's kinda dumb. Oh and the girl wit da pink hair… Lisa… her powers scare me. Bree's mad diesel, yo. Renee's too damn short. And that Pebbles chick got an attitude problem… And them twins are mad uptight. But otha than dem the rest of dem is aight." John said.

"Yo, John, you named all a dem, foo!" Brad said.

"Oh… my bad." John said, feeling stupid.

"Man, forget it. I'll be okay, jus go… do ya little wrestling things, I can handle it." Brad said.

"Aight lil' man." John said giving his brother a pound. John turned and left.

Brad decided to go watch some TV in his brother's hotel room. He threw himself on the couch. Someone jumped from the ceiling. 

"Hey! Who's dat jumpin' out da sky?" He asked nervously.

"R-E-Y Mysterio…'s little sister." Renee said, standing upright from her crouching position.

"What you doin' in here?" Brad asked. 

"I just wanted to see you." Renee said, shyly.

Just then, the window flew open, and in crawled Lisa. 

"Yo!" Brad said, "dis room is eight feet up, how you get in here?" He asked. 

"I'm the Thunderstorm. I make the impossible, possible." She said, doing her brother's pose.

"Get out of here, Lisa, can't you see I'm with Brad?" Renee asked, annoyed.

"You're kicking me out? WHUTSGOODWITDAT?" Lisa asked, pouting.

Jenn barged in the room. "Hi Brad I'm Jenn! I'm here to tell you that you're really, really cute and I was wondering if you want to go out with me? Her hair is pink! Your clothes are baggy! The window's open! Gotta run!" Jenn said, although she stood right were she was. She grinned. 

"Uh…" Brad mumbled.

"Do you have A.D.D.?" Renee asked Jenn.

"How can someone have add?" Tracy asked, coming in. "You can't have add… you can do it but you can't have it." She said.

"Not add! A.D.D." Renee said.

"I know… you can't have add."

"Leave her alone, she's a hopeless case." Pebbles said, walking in. "Well hello there, Bradley." Pebbles said, putting her arm on Brad's arm. 

"What up?" Brad asked. 

"My fist." They all heard a voice say. It was Bree's. She was standing in the doorway looking pissed.

"Didn't I tell you prissies to stay away from him last night?" She asked, pounding her hand. The other girls stayed quiet. "Someone answer me!" She demanded.

"Um… yes, but –" Pebbles began. Bree cut her off. "But nothing. I want to know why you're all are here." She said, breathing heavily.

"Well I'm here because I want to talk to Brad, I don't know why they're here! I don't remember you telling me to stay away from him last night and I remember a lot of things. Like this one time, back in North Carolina, Matt and Je –"

"Shut up." Bree said, cutting Jenn off.

"Wait… how can shut go up?" Tracy asked. 

"She didn't mean that." Lisa said. 

"Well then why did she say it?" Tracy asked.

"Because she meant it." Pebbles said. 

"But Lisa said she didn't mean it!" Tracy whined, "you guys need to be more pacific." She said.

"You mean _specific_." Renee corrected her.

"I guess." Tracy said, shrugging. 

"Just stay away from Brad." Bree said, frustrated already.

"Where is Brad?" Lisa asked.

The girls all glanced around the room. Brad was nowhere to be found. 

"You scared my man away!" Renee said. 

"Your man? Please! He's so mine." Pebbles said.

"This, girls… is war." Bree said, pounding her hand for the umpteenth time.

"Uh-uh-uh, no, no, no." Lisa said, shaking her head and finger. "I'm a good citizen, I do not like war. I try to prevent it." She said, standing in a super hero position – her legs spread wide apart, and her hands on her waist. The girls stared at her. "Well… I guess I can make this one exception." She said, standing regularly again. "But it's not war! It's a disagreement!" Lisa added. 

"Fine." "Okay." "Whatever." The girls agreed. 

"So we all agree to disagree?" Renee asked.

"Yeah." Pebbles mumbled.

"Sure." Lisa said.

"Huh?" Tracy asked.

"I agree to disagree because everyone else agreed to agree to disagree and if I were to disagree to agree to disagree then I wouldn't be part of the disagreement, so… I agree to disagree." Jenn said.

"Huh?" Stacy said again.

The girls ignored her and wandered off.


	5. Secret Identity

Secret Identity

Brad ran down the halls of the hotel, trying to get away from the girls.

He saw Dolly and Polly walking down the hall. He panicked. He threw himself into a janitor's closet and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Do you believe those girls?" Dolly asked Polly "fighting over some boy? That is so disgusting!" 

"I know." Polly agreed, shaking her head.

"I'm never gonna date." Dolly said.

"Never?" Polly asked. She sounded a little unsure.

"Well… yeah… but I'll wait until I'm at least twenty-one. That's how old Molly was." Dolly said.

"Oh. Well then, me, too." Polly said, smiling.

"Brad isn't even that cute, anyway." Dolly mumbled as they walked off. 

"Yes I is." Brad mumbled stepping out of the closet. He spotted Tracy walking down the hall. He quickly picked up a dry mop and took the stick part off. He put the other part on his head so it looked like he had hair. Then he took off his jeans. His shirt was really baggy, so when he tied his belt around his shirt, it looked like a dress. He stepped out of the closet. 

"Hi… um… my name is Tracy. Do you know a Brad?" She asked politely. 

"Nah, dawg." Brad said. 

"What did you say?" Tracy asked.

Brad realized that he needed to drop the thug words and the deep voice. 

"I said… um…uh… I said…hot dog… yeah… hot dog. I'm so hungry." Brad said in a really squeaky voice. He rubbed his stomach. 

"Oh… okay." Tracy said.

"I'm sorry I don't know Brad. He left with John." Brad said.

"How do you not know him and know that he left with John." Tracy asked. It was the first smart thing she said in days… maybe even years. 

They were both quiet for a few long moments.

"What?" Brad asked. 

"You just said –" 

"What? I can't hear you. I'm going through a tunnel, speak up! _KKKKSSSSSHHHHHH_." Brad said, trying to make static noises.

"But we're not on a phone…" Tracy said, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brad said nervously. He walked away.

"Thanks for your help anyway!" Tracy called after him. 


	6. Molly Dies

Molly Dies

Brad went around with his secret identity the whole next day. No one knew who he was besides his brother and the rest of the superstars. 

"I approve of his not wanting to take advantage of the girls. They're way too young to be dating, anyway." Molly commented, brushing her hair.

"Too young!?" Stacy cried. "I was ten when I started dating!" 

"TEN!?!?!" Molly exclaimed. Her eyes fluttered and she passed out.

Stacy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my God! Molly's dead!" She screamed, running out of the locker room. She bumped into Matt. 

"Matt! Molly's dead!" She shouted. 

Matt's face completely dropped. He looked petrified. He ran into the woman's locker room with his hand over his eyes. 

"Molly?" Matt called, feeling around the room for her.

"She's dead, she won't answer you!" Stacy cried.

"Oh yeah." Matt said, his hand still over his eyes. He walked around feeling for Molly. "Why are you covering your eyes?" Stacy asked Matt. 

"Because this is the _woman's_ locker room." He said. He was still blindly searching for Molly. He tripped over her leg and fell on the floor. 

"Owww! Mommy!" Matt whined. 

Stacy stared at him. 

Matt blushed and they stood quiet for a few seconds.

"I meant to say… _oh, I found Molly_." Matt lied. 

Stacy nodded, believing him.

"You can uncover your eyes, Matt, no one is naked." Stacy said. 

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. 

"Positive." Stacy said.

Matt uncovered his eyes and glanced around. Stacy smiled at him. Matt smiled back and then looked at Molly. She was lying there on the floor. Unconscious, but breathing. "Stacy, Molly's not dead." Matt said. 

"She isn't?" Stacy asked. 

"No, she just passed out is all." Matt explained. 

Stacy nodded.

"Well why did she pass out? Did she hear you say 'testicles' again?" Matt asked, frowning at Stacy. Stacy shook her head innocently. "Test isn't even here today." She said. 

"Oh." Matt said. Molly sat up. 

"Oh my God! Her ghost is coming to haunt us!" Stacy screamed.

"Stacy, we've been through this…" Matt began. Molly's screaming cut him off.

"Get out!" Molly screamed, trying to cover herself up. 

"But Molly, you're wearing a sweatshirt!" Matt said.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Molly screamed, running to the door. "There's a boy in the girls locker room!" She screamed. 

"Chill out, Molly, I'm leaving." Matt said, pushing past Molly.

Molly's face was redder than a tomato. 

Matt playfully winked at her and left. She blushed even more.


	7. If These Walls Could Talk

__

*Reviews, reviews, reviews. Oh how I love those sweet, darling, precious reviews. Send more! Send more or I'll stop writing! J.K.…I couldn't do that… but anyway…read on and send them reviews. *

If These Walls Could Talk

"And he's cute and I want to keep him all for myself, but the girls won't let me have him. They say I have A.D.D. but I don't have A.D.D. do you think I have A.D.D.? I don't wanna have A.D.D. is that a disease? If it is, is there a cure? If there's a cure, can it cure me?" Jenn rambled on to her brother, Matt.

"That's what cures do, Jenn. They cure people." Matt said, annoyed with her already. 

"That's funny." Jenn said, finally making her point in less than three paragraphs. 

"What is?"

"Words that mean what they are. Like cure. Cures cure people and oranges are orange. I like oranges, do you Matt? Jeff's allergic. Is there a cure that can cure him so he can eat orange oranges?" Jenn asked. 

"I don't know." 

"Well you must find out Matt, I don't want Jeff to miss out on the delicious orange oranges while we have fun eating them. That would be awful mean. You know what else is awful mean? Rain. Rain is supposed to help plants so they can drink water and live, but instead sometimes it gives the little plants too much water and the little plants die. Then they can't grow into big gigantic orange trees. Then there will be no orange oranges and then we can't have any… which is okay, because Jeff can't, either, so he won't be alone. I hate being alone. So we should all stick together."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, more on Brad –" 

"NO MORE ON BRAD!" Matt yelled, cutting her off. "You have me up to here with Brad." Matt said. 

"Up to where?" Jenn asked. 

Matt felt stupid. He slowly raised his hand to the top of his head. Jenn giggled, nodded and left.

__

Is that all it takes to get her to shut up? Matt wondered.

Jenn skipped down the hall and bumped into Brad, who was still wearing the mop on his head. 

"Sorry, miss, I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm not that kind of person to just bump into people like that. I think it's awful rude. Do you think I'm awful rude? I'm so sorry." Jenn said.

"Um…" Brad mumbled in his high pitched voice.

Jenn stared at him.

He quickly walked away. 

"Wait!" Jenn shouted.

Brad turned around.

"What's your name? Maybe we can hang out and share secrets and eat Oreo's and get to become lifelong friends. I'm Jenn Hardy, Matt and Jeff's little sister."

"I'm Brad…ianne." Brad muttered nervously.

"Bradianne? Bradianne is a very…er… very…" For the first ever, Jenn Hardy was speechless. "Very…um… very _different_ name. But it's okay; we're all very _different_ people. I'm just like my brothers, though. Like Jeff, I like to jump off of things and dye my hair and like Matt, I love wrestling and I never get tired of it. I can't train until I'm eighteen though. Which is only three years away." Jenn said.

"That's nice, Jenn, bye." Brad said, walking away.

"Bye Bradianne! See you later!" Jenn said, running away. 

She had a very stupid run. She looked like she was trying to fly, trying to kick, trying to half run and half walk, and trying to skip all at the same time.

She saw Tracy down the hall. She was staring at a wall. 

"Well?" Tracy asked the wall.

Jenn stared at her. "Why are you talking to the wall? You look crazy. I know you're not crazy, but other people might think you're crazy, so you should stop talking to the wall." Jenn said. 

"Well, I heard Shane tell Lisa, 'if these walls could talk…' and now they won't talk to me." Tracy said, looking upset.

"Shane said _if _these walls could talk. So that means they can't. And if they could, they would probably have a lot to say. That's what he meant. It was a figure of speech, so don't be upset at the wall; it's awful mean. Gotta run!" Jenn said, running her stupid run again.

"Oh… well that's what I get for ears-dropping." Tracy mumbled. 


	8. Shy Girl

Shy Girl

Brad was in his brother's hotel room, watching TV. John stormed in.

"Yo, dawg, you hafta be Brad again, son. These girls is wilin' out yo! They keep askin' me where you is and I ain't gonna shout out ya government like dat, ya heard?" John said.

"I would be myself again, but dem chicks is crazy, son! Dey be all up on me like… white on rice. Dey fight over me and everything. It's mad scary, son." Brad said, shivering. 

"Nah, man, don't be scurred! You ain't gonna look like a pussy. I want you to get dressed, like Brad, and go out there." John scolded, shutting the TV off.

Brad reluctantly got up.

He got changed and walked into the hallway. No one was out there. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

Renee jumped down from the ceiling. 

Brad jumped and his light brown eyes widened. 

She grinned.

"Yo… is you a spida or somethin'? You and ya brotha…y'all be jumpin' outta places… it's mad freaky." Brad said, feeling his rapid heartbeat. 

"We're mysterious." 

"You serious?" 

"It's delirious."

"I'm curious."

"What do you want to know?"

"How y'all be poppin' outta places and shit." Brad said. 

"That's confidential." Renee said. "Ooh look!" She said, pointing behind Brad. 

"What?" Brad asked, turning around. He didn't see anything. When he turned back she was gone. He shook his head and walked down the hall. "Stop right there citizen!" he heard a female voice shout. He didn't doubt it was Lisa. She was the only person besides Shane that used the word 'citizen'. Brad turned around. 

"Why were you talking to monkey girl?" She asked.

"Hey!" Renee shouted, jumping down from the ceiling once again. 

"Yo, how you do that?!" Brad cried. 

"I told you, it's – " 

"Not important." Lisa said, cutting her off. 

Renee growled. 

"Did you just growl at me?" Lisa asked, amused.

"Yes."

"WUHTSGOODWITDAT?!" Lisa cried. 

"You and your brother, man." Renee mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway, Brad, I was wondering if –" Lisa began. She was cut off by a loud crash. Everyone looked toward the sound. They saw Bree breaking her way through a door.

"Holy…" Renee whispered, staring at the debris. 

Bree charged toward them. 

"I thought I told you _not_ to talk to him." She shouted. 

"I – I don't know what you're talking about." Lisa said nervously. She ran away. Bree glared at Renee. Renee pointed to something behind Bree. Bree turned around. She didn't see anything. When she turned back, Renee was gone. Bree rolled her eyes. 

"So, Brad." Bree said in a gentle tone. She smiled at Brad. Brad thought she actually looked kind of pretty when she smiled. He relaxed a little. Usually the sight of Bree made him nervous and he tensed up. He felt fine now.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Bree said, looking down at the floor. It surprised Brad that Bree Lesnar was actually shy. 

"Yo, can I ask you somethin'?" Brad asked. 

"Yeah." Bree said, looking up and biting her lower lip.

"How come you be actin' so mean?" Brad asked.

"I don't know…" She said. "I guess… because of Brock, maybe." 

"Nah, you see, I ain't nothin' like John, yo." Brad said.

"Maybe just a little." Bree said.

"Maybe." Brad agreed. 

"Hey, you wanna go catch a movie or something?" Bree asked.

"Aight, dat sounds coo." Brad said. 

"Really?" Bree asked happily.

"Yeah, aight." 

"Well let's go." Bree said, grabbing Brad's hand. She held it while they walked down the hallway. Brad's eyes widened at the tight grip Bree held on his hand. He didn't say anything about it, though. 

*****************************************

__

Bring on them reviews!!!!!


	9. Oh Mister Sun

Oh Mister Sun

*At ThE MoViEs*

"Well, what do you want to watch?" Bree asked Brad. 

"I dunno… something scary or funny." Brad replied, shrugging.

"I'd rather something funny." Bree said. Brad nodded. The theatre happened to be showing _Scary Movie_.

"That movie is mad old, dawg." Brad mumbled more to himself then to Bree. 

"We know, people like it so much that we decided to keep it until it stops bringing business." A guy at the concession stand informed them.

"Oh." Brad said. "Wanna watch it?" He asked Bree. She nodded. 

"Next, please." The ticket lady called. 

"Two tickets for uh… _Scary Movie_." Brad said. 

"Which one?" She asked.

"_Scary Movie_." 

"Which scary movie?"

"Huh?" 

"You said, 'two tickets for a scary movie.'" She argued. 

"No, you ass, he said two tickets for _Scary Movie_." Bree spoke up. 

"He said _a_ scary movie." The lady argued. 

"Do not make me go back there and rearrange your face. Give us the damn tickets." Bree said. The lady rolled her eyes and gave them the tickets. "Fourteen seventy-five." She mumbled. Brad gave her the money.

"I can pay for my own ticket." Bree said, shyly. 

"Nah, it's on me." Brad said, receiving his change. Bree blushed and smiled. "I can buy the snacks if you want." Bree said. Brad shook his head. 

"I might be gangsta and thugged out, but I know how to treat a lady." He said. Bree got butterflies in her stomach when Brad referred to her as a lady. Brad bought the popcorn and soda. He also bought Bree Gummy Bears because she said they were her favorite.

"Yo, watch this." Brad said to Bree. 

Bree watched as Brad threw several pieces of popcorn in the air and caught them all in his mouth. She laughed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked, amused. 

"Me and John be bored as hell in dat hotel room, man." Brad said. He smiled. 

"Not to sound dorky but… you have really nice teeth." Bree said. 

"Thanks… I try to keep up wit dem… you know… brush 'em at least once a week." He said. Bree laughed. Brad grinned. His eyes wandered away from Bree and landed on a racecar game.

"Yo, let's play! Loser has to –"

"Sing a Barney song at the top of their lungs!" Bree said. Brad laughed. "Now you know I'm takin' you down." Brad said, sitting on the chair. Bree sat on the one next to him. He put the quarters in.

"Ready?" Brad asked her as they selected their players. 

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" Bree asked. 

"Ha, ha." Brad said sarcastically. Bree grinned. 

They started to race. 

They raced for a couple of minutes and Bree finally won. She looked over at Brad. 

He stared at the machine for a few seconds in disbelief. Bree giggled. Brad started banging on the screen. 

"Yo, this shit is broke!" He yelled. He wasn't serious, but he was just doing that, trying to make Bree laugh. He succeeded. 

"Well come on, sing a Barney song." Bree said with a massive grin on her face. Brad sighed. 

"Which song… 'Cause I have da whole collection, don't get me started, aight?" Brad said. He was kidding. He smiled at her.

"Any song." Bree said. Brad stood up. He cleared his throat. 

"Ready, Bree? This is gonna be loud, 'cause you did say at da top a my lungs." He said. 

She nodded excitedly. 

"Okay…" He said, clearing his throat again. "OH MISTER SUN! SUN! MISTER GOLDEN SUN! PLEASE SHINE DOWN ON ME! OH MISTER SUN! SUN! MISTER GOLDEN SUN! HIDING BEHIND THE TREES! THESE LITTLE CHILDREN ARE ASKING YOU… TO PLEASE COME OUT SO WE CAN PLAY WITH YOU! OH MISTER SUN! SUN! MISTER GOLDEN SUN! PLEASE SHINE DOWN ON, PLEASE SHINE DOWN ON, PLEASE SHINE DOWN ON ME!" He sang at the very top of his lungs. He had almost everybody's attention. "Ain't no show! Turn ya asses around, it was a dare!" Brad scolded. Bree was hysterical. Brad watched her laugh. 

"Oh my God." Bree said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That was good… I wish I had a camera." She said. Brad smiled at her for the thousandth time. "Let's go watch da movie." Brad said, still smiling.

*TwO HoUrS LaTeR*

"That movie was so funny." Bree said as she and Brad walked out of the theatre. 

"Yeah it was mad stupid." Brad said, smiling. They walked and talked all the way to the hotel. 

Brad stopped walking and grabbed Bree's arm. 

"Wait… can I say goodnight to you here?" He asked. 

"Yeah… why?" Bree asked.

"'Cause I don't want dem girls or ya brotha ta jump my ass for taken' you out." Brad said honestly. 

"Brock won't do anything." Bree said. 

"Yes he would… 'specially 'cause him and my brotha don't get along." Brad said.

"Fine… goodnight Brad." Bree said. 

"'Night." Brad said. He leaned in and softly kissed her on the cheek. He turned around and went into the hotel. Bree blushed and gently touched the exact spot where Brad kissed her. She sighed dreamily and went into the hotel also. 

All the girls were playing _Twister_ in the lobby. Pebbles was spinning and she was taking her dear sweet time.

"Left hand… magenta." She said. 

"There is no magenta!" Lisa cried. 

"Oh did I say magenta? I meant tickle me pink." 

"There is no tickle me pink!" Lisa and Renee cried out together.

"I'm going to die!" Polly said, giggling.

"Left hand red." Pebbles finally said. Everyone shifted so they could put their left hands on red.

"Ah!" Tracy cried. She fell. Since she was under the bunch, they all fell, too. Bree stared at the giggling girls. 

"Where were you?" Tracy asked Bree.

"At the movies with Brad." She said. 

"With Brad?!" Pebbles cried. 

"Yes." Bree said. 

The girls noticed that for once, Bree was not being aggressive.

"Well I'm going to bed… good night." Bree said, waving. 

"Night." The girls said in unison- all in confused tones.

"She went out with my man." Pebbles said, sadly.

*****************************

__

Come on and send me more reviews… I love em so much…


	10. Brad, Bree, and Brock

Brad, Bree, and … Brock

The next morning, Brad lay in bed thinking… and much to his surprise his thoughts were all focused on Bree. He thought back to when he first met her. How she seemed so tough and intimidating. He hated the sight of her. She was quite large – smaller than him, but large for a girl. Last night changed so much about her inner and outer appearances. She really was a pretty girl. The only thing that had messed that up for her was her aggressiveness. Brad smiled to himself. Out of all the girls he didn't think that he would like _Bree_ the most. His bets were on Pebbles, even though she had an attitude problem.

"Earth ta Brad!" John called, interrupting his brother's thoughts. Brad sat up and looked at his brother. John was sitting at the foot of Brad's bed wearing his boxer shorts and a wife-beater. 

"What?" Brad asked sounding annoyed. John looked hurt at his brother's harsh tone.

"Sorry." Brad said, seeing the look on John's face. 

"I just had somethin' on my mind..." He said. John nodded. 

"Well I'm gonna go get ready, I got match plannin' ta do." John said, getting up. 

"K." Brad mumbled. John left to go take a shower. Brad decided to do the same, being that there were two showers in the hotel room. When Brad came out of the shower, John was long gone. Brad got dressed and walked off into the hall, hoping to bump into Bree.

************************************

"Bree, what do you want for breakfast?" Brock asked, groggily. 

"Nothing fancy… you don't have to order out or anything." Bree said.

"Fine, but what do you want?" Brock asked again.

"Something simple… Brad and butter would be fine." Bree said. Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake. She silently hoped that Brock hadn't heard her.

"What did you say?" Brock asked.

"I said… something simple like… _bread_…and butter." Bree said, not making eye contact with her older brother. 

"Okay, get it yourself." Brock said, leaving the room. 

"Asshole." Bree mumbled. 

She got up and went to the counter to get the bread and butter when someone knocked on her door. She sighed. She knew it was Brock, probably forgetting something again. She swung the door open. 

"I swear, Brock, sometimes – " She blushed. It wasn't Brock… it was Brad. "What up?" Brad asked in that cool tone of his. 

Bree was standing there in pajama pants and a tight tank top. 

"Nothing." She said, shyly. 

"I was wonderin' if you wanna hang out or somethin'." Brad asked. 

"I'm still in my pajamas." She said. 

Brad smiled. "I can see that." He mumbled. 

"Well… wanna come in?" She asked. 

"Hell nah, your brotha would kick my ass if he found out I was in your hotel room." 

"Well he's not here."

"Betta safe den sorry."

"I guess." Bree pushed her long blonde hair back. 

"I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you." Brad said softly. 

Bree blushed again, this time at his forwardness and honesty.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah… do I look like the type a person dat would lie?" He asked.

"No but –" 

"Yeah, I thought so." Brad said, smiling. Bree smiled, too.

Just then, Brock appeared, hovering over Brad. 

"What the hell is this?" Brock demanded. Brad looked petrified. Bree rolled her eyes. 

"I'm serious!" Brock demanded. 

"Brock –"

"Don't 'Brock' me! What the hell is this?"

"If you let me explain!"

"There will be no explaining!"

"Well then how can I tell you what the hell this is?" Bree asked. 

"Don't back talk!" Brock scolded. 

"Brock, shut up and let me talk." 

"No! Brianna Nicole Lesnar, you are fifteen years old! What the hell is this… _boy_ doing here?" Brock asked, saying the word 'boy' as if it were dangerous.

Bree opened her mouth to say something but Brock interrupted her. 

"You're Cena's little brother, aren't you?" Brock asked. 

Brad nervously nodded his head. 

"Stay away from my little sister before I shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting rubber for a month." Brock threatened. Brad stared at the huge beast of a brother Bree had. 

"Brock…"

"Stay out off this, Bree." He scolded.

Bree rolled her eyes, but kept quiet.

"Understood?" Brock asked. 

"Yes." Brad whimpered. 

Brock pounded the wall right next to Brad. Brad flinched. If Brock's fist was half a centimeter closer, he would've given Brad a black eye. 

"Yes what?!" Brock demanded.

Brad swallowed hard. "Sir…yes sir." He managed to get out. 

Brock stared at him. 

"Leave." Brock ordered. 

Brad looked at Bree with sympathy in his light brown eyes. He then turned and left.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Bree yelled at Brock.

Brock ignored her, getting his black gym bag that he left behind just moments before. 

"Brock! You overreacted! He was just talking to me! We were just having friendly conversation. Then you had to come and mess it all up like the big moose that you are! Brock, you can't be like that all the time! You're not my father!" Bree shouted.

"Shut up, you're starting to sound like that Hardy girl." Was all Brock had to say.

"Ugh! Brock, you are so annoying!" Bree said, pounding her fist.

"I love you, too. Lock the door behind me and do not open it to anybody. Especially to Cena's little brother. If you do… so help me, Bree…" Brock said, pounding his fist, too. Bree gave him the finger and slammed the door behind him.

*******************************

__

Steiner needs his steroids and I need muh reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Room

The Room

Jenn was running around the hotel room, eating M&M's. 

"Taste the rainbow! Taste the rainbow!" She shouted. 

"Jenn, that's for Skittles." Pebbles said, rolling her eyes.

"I call my brother Skittles! Jeff, I mean, not Matt. I don't call Matt anything but Matt or Matty. I call Jeff Skittles because he's quite fond of them and when he dies his hair he looks like one." Jenn explained. 

"Whatever." Pebbles mumbled, leaving Jenn behind.

"Taste the rainbow!" Jenn called after Pebbles. She threw an M&M at her. It hit Pebbles in the back of her head. 

"Ow you schizophrenic freak!" Pebbles yelled. 

Jenn grinned and ran away.

Just then, Renee and Lisa came running out of breath towards Pebbles. "There's…" Renee began. She was trying to catch her breath. 

"A room…" Lisa said. 

"Downstairs…no one there…room…abandoned." Renee said.

"Let's… check it… out… get… everybody." Lisa said.

"Everybody like who? Dolly and Polly and Bree and Brad and Tracy?" Pebbles asked.

"And… Jenn." Renee said. 

"No, not that hyper loser." Pebbles said.

"Fine." Renee said.

"Let's go later… tonight, so our brothers… and sisters… won't find out." Lisa suggested, finally catching her breath.

"Good idea." Pebbles agreed. "See you later." She said, walking away. 

*L8eR*

"I don't think we should be doing this." Polly said, walking into the room with everybody else.

"I agree. There could be monsters!" Tracy cried. 

Pebbles rolled her eyes.

"Wait, where's Brad?" Lisa asked. 

"Who knows who cares… seven girls with one boy? Not a pretty picture if we get caught." Dolly said.

"Not really… I understand if it was seven _boys _with one girl." Renee said. Dolly shrugged and sighed.

"What's wrong, Bree?" Tracy asked, noticing that Bree hadn't said anything. 

"Nothing." Bree said firmly. 

Tracy nodded and smiled at her. Bree smiled a phony smiled and quickly turned serious again. 

"Yo, I'm here. Let's check dis room out now." Brad said. The girls nodded and went into the room.

"Hey Bree." Brad said. 

"Hi." Bree said. They let the girls wander into the room. 

"Look, I'm sorry about Brock… don't let him intimidate you." Bree said. Brad shrugged.

"It's cool." He said.

"No… it isn't." Bree said, looking pissed off. 

"Aight, whateva you say." Brad mumbled. 

Bree nodded.

"Just don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you scared." Bree said. 

"I'll try not to, but he's mad big." Brad said. He laughed a little.

"Come on." Bree said, walking into the empty room. No one was there. "Where did they go?" Bree asked, looking around. It was ten o'clock at night, so it was dark in the room. 

"Yo, Pebbles!" Brad called. There was no answer. 

"Well let's leave." Bree said.

"Aight… if I could find the door." Brad said, feeling around with his hands. He finally felt the knob. He turned and pulled. It wouldn't open.

"Hey… you mad strong, why don't you try ta open it." Brad said. 

"Okay." Bree said. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. 

"Well we'll just have to wait till someone finds us." Bree said, sitting on the floor. She leaned against a wall. 

"Yeah, but what if dat someone is Brock?" Brad said, his eyes widening. Bree shrugged. "Then we just have to deal." She said.

Brad sighed and sat down next to Bree.

*********************

It wasn't long before Bree found herself pulling away from Brad – she had fallen asleep. She was used to the darkness by now. She looked at her watch. It was one thirty eight in the morning. She yawned and started to sit up. Brad pulled her back.

"Jus a lil longer." He mumbled. Bree raised her eyebrow in surprise. She stayed in her upright position. 

"Please." Brad whispered. He attempted to pull her back again. This time she gave in, snuggling into him. 

"Are you sleeping?" Bree asked. 

"Yeah." Brad said. 

Bree laughed. "Then how come you answered?" She teased. 

"It was a stupid question." He teased back. 

He smelled her hair. It smelled like coconuts. He hated the smell of coconuts, but he loved it on Bree.

"How did they get out of here if the door was stuck?" Bree asked. 

"I dunno." Brad mumbled, still smelling her strawberry blonde hair.

"They probably locked us in here." Bree kidded.

"I don't care." Brad said.

"Huh?" Bree asked.

"As long as I'm with you." Brad mumbled.

Bree blushed. "Really?" She asked.

"Mm-hmm." 

"That's sweet." She said. Brad laughed quietly. 

"What's so funny?" Bree asked. 

"Nothin'." Brad said.

Bree broke from Brad's hold. 

"Tell me." She said, facing him. 

"Nothin'." Brad said, although he was smiling.

"Then stop smiling." She said. 

Brad became serious. Bree laughed.

"Not so serious!" She said. 

She put both of her index fingers in the corners of Brad's mouth. She forced him to smile. 

Brad started laughing, and so did Bree. Brad stopped laughing, but continued to smile. Bree smiled back at him. Brad stared into her blue eyes. "Close your eyes." Brad said. 

"What for?" Bree asked. 

"Jus do it." Brad said. Bree closed her eyes. 

After a couple of seconds she felt Brad's lips brush against hers. She opened her eyes. Her lips were partly opened, from surprise. Brad stared at her.

He leaned in for another kiss. This time he allowed his mouth to open and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Bree welcomed his tongue with hers. They kissed like that for a few more seconds and then stopped. Brad was breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Bree whispered.

"I hate that question." Brad whispered back.

"I don't care, just answer it." Bree said, playfully.

" 'Cause I'm crazy about you." Brad answered honestly. 

That gave Bree even more butterflies in her stomach than before. Bree smiled and kissed him again. 

Just then, they heard pounding on the door. 

Brad broke from the kiss and stared at the door. "I hope it's not ya brotha." He mumbled as he got up. The pounding grew louder. 

"Sure sounds like Brock." Bree said. 

"You guys! It's me, Jenn. I noticed you guys weren't with the rest of the crowd and so I started looking for you. Are you okay? I hope you are 'cause if you're dead, I'd be awful sad." Jenn said. 

"We're okay!" Bree called to the door. 

"Thank the Lord! I'm gonna go get Brock so he can open this door!" Jenn called.

"NO!" Brad and Bree yelled in unison. 

"Get… one of your brothers… or the Rock… or Rey… or Shane." Brad called.

"Get anybody but Brock or John." Bree said what Brad said in a simpler form.

"Alright." Jenn yelled. They heard her footsteps running away. Brad sighed. 

"I hope she hurries back." Bree said. 

"Why, you don't wanna be here wit me no more?" Brad asked, playfully. 

"No, I don't." Bree replied.

Brad's smile faded. "Are you serious?" Brad asked. 

"Nope." Bree said. 

"Oh." Brad said, sighing.

"And what if I was?" Bree asked, a smile creeping across her lips.

"I would be real sad." Brad said. Bree grinned. 

"Bree? Brad?" They heard a male voice call. Judging from the southern accent, it was Matt, Jeff, or Shane. 

"Yeah, we're in here." Bree called. 

"I've come to save you!" The voice called. Now they knew it was Shane. 

"And so have I." Another voice called. It was Jeff's.

"Stand back! There's a hurricane comin' through!" Shane yelled. 

"Shane, there's no time for stupid gimmicks now! We have to get these kids outta here." Jeff scolded. 

"I know – I was serious… they hafta stand back so I don't hit them with the door." Shane said.

"Oh." Jeff said. 

"Okay, here we go. Stand back! There's a hurricane comin' through!" Shane cried again.

"Must you say that?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, won't you just let me open the damn door?!" Shane argued. They heard Jenn sigh. 

"Fine." Jeff mumbled.

Shane took a deep breath. "Stand back! There's a hurricane comin' through!" Shane cried for a third time. Jeff sighed exaggeratedly.

"Jeff!" Shane yelled.

"What?!" 

"You keep interrupting me! WASSUPWITDAT?!"

"Just open the door!" Jeff yelled.

"Don't interrupt me this time, Rainbow Brite." Shane said.

"You just _had_ to comment on the hair!" Jeff yelled.

"Yes, I did! Now shut up and let me open this door!" Shane yelled.

Jenn sighed again.

"Stand back! There's a – see, now I don't wanna say it." Shane said.

"Who cares, just open the door." Jeff said.

"I can't. I've lost the fire… the passion… the drive… the –" 

"OH MY GOD! OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR!" Brad yelled from the inside.

"Do not disrespect grown folks like that!" Shane yelled. 

Bree was laughing inside, and Jenn was laughing outside. 

"Jennifer Marie Hardy, do not laugh at such vulgar language!" Jeff scolded his little sister. Jenn tried to stop laughing but she let out little snickers.

"I'm going to break the door down… watch out." Shane yelled. He rammed his shoulder into the door. There was a loud thud but it didn't open. 

"Ouchies!" Shane whined.

"Let me try." Jeff said. He walked up to the door and turned the knob. The door opened. Jeff looked at Shane. Shane blushed. 

"Thank you." Bree said. 

"Your welcome. It must've been locked from the inside…why were you two in here, anyway?" Jeff asked, suspiciously. 

"We all was. Lisa, dem twins, Renee… all of us… 'cept for Jenn… den dey left us." Brad said, shrugging. 

"My little sister was in here?" Shane asked. Brad nodded. 

"Elizabeth Katherine Helms?" Shane asked. 

"Yeah." Brad said. They saw Shane's eyes widen under his mask. 

"I'll be right back." Shane said. He ran upstairs. 

"Well, come on." Jeff said.

He brought Bree back to Brock and Brad back to John.

There was a lot of whole-name using in the hallway when Jeff and Shane told on the kids… 

"Renee Samantha Mysterio! I thought I told you…"

"Brianna Nicole Lesnar! I told you that if I saw you with that boy, I would…"

"Dolly Christine Holly! Polly Cynthia Holly! You two disgust me! Going in that room with a boy! That's was so…"

"Tracy Ann Keibler! What's wrong with you? Are you stupid…"

"Bradley Alexander Cena! I ain't happy wit you, yo…"

"Elizabeth Katherine Helms! You're a good citizen! Why would you…"

"Dianne 'Pebbles' Johnson! What if you were…"

"Jennifer Marie Hardy! We are so proud of you…" 

All of the kids sighed. 

"Get in the room!" All the Superstars yelled at the same time… all except Matt and Jeff.

"Jenn, here's twenty bucks, go to the arcade or something." Matt said, handing his sister the money. 

"Oh boy! I think I'll go buy some candy with lots and lotsa sugar!" Jenn squealed, running down the hall. Matt's eyes widened in horror. "Twenty…whole… dollars… in candy." Jeff said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I hate you, Matthew!" Jeff yelled, beginning to cry. He ran into the room. Matt held back his tears…

**************

__

*Come on! I'm ready fer some reviews! Tell me what you think 'bout Brad n Bree… hell, tell me whatcha think bout the whole story!!! …or a review on just the chapter would do… Peace out y'all! TASTE THE RAINBOW!!!! Hehehe…*


	12. Baby Mama Drama!

Baby Mama Drama

Since Brad wasn't allowed to see Bree, he wasn't able to say goodbye to her. John decided to cut the two-week stay short and take Brad home since he was causing too much trouble. 

"I ain't even do nothin', man." Brad mumbled as he packed his things.

"But you been afta dat Bree girl and dat makes a problem." John replied.

"Well then people should mind they business." Brad said, obviously not in a good mood.

"Brock thinks Bree's his business, so he gonna do somethin' 'bout it." John said, trying to reason with his little brother. Brad didn't say anything. He didn't feel like arguing.

****************

"See, now I can't trust you with anything." Brock said.

"Yes you can, I didn't betray you." Bree mumbled.

"Yeah you did. I said I didn't want him near you and then you go and lock yourself in a room with him."

"I didn't! We got _locked_ in!" Bree protested.

"Yeah sure." Brock mumbled.

"What, do you think I screwed him or something? Maybe I did! Maybe I lost it to him and maybe I'm pregnant. Maybe you're gonna be an uncle!" Bree shouted, pushing Brock further into his rage.

Brock's face turned tremendously red and he pushed Bree back into a wall. 

"You better be lying to me." Brock said, staring at his little sister. She saw the fury in his eyes – it practically burned a hole through her. But Bree remembered what she told Brad. She will not give Brock the satisfaction of seeing her scared. 

She took a deep breath and ignored the pain from the pressure of Brock's hands pinning her arms against the wall.

"And what if I'm not?" She asked calmly.

"Then I will kill him." Brock replied in the same calm tone.

"No you won't…I won't let you!" Bree said, trying to get away from Brock. She couldn't; he was way too strong for her.

"Why?!" Brock yelled. "Why do you care so much?!" 

"Because I love him!" Bree shouted with no hesitation. 

Brock stared at her and finally let her go. He backed away slowly. 

"Love him?" Brock asked. Bree could have sworn she felt the fire shooting out at her from Brock's eyes. "You _love_ him?" Brock repeated, nearly spitting the words out.

Before Bree could even nod her head or say yes, Brock was out the door.

****************

"Man, why you look like dat?" John asked, studying Brad's face. "You look like ya dog died twice." John said, then he laughed at his little metaphor. Brad didn't say anything. Now John knew something was wrong if Brad didn't snap back at his comment.

"B-Rad?" John asked, sitting on the bed next to Brad. "What's up, lil man?"

Brad shook his head. "I don't wanna go home." He mumbled. "I wanna stay here wit Bree." He sighed. "Maybe straighten things out wit Brock." 

"Uh-uh. I ain't lettin' you try ta talk ta Brock… dat's like… puttin' a mouse in front of a cobra." John said. He shuddered at the thought of what Brock could do to Brad. 

"I don't care… if it's the only way ta get ta Bree, den… I'll do it." Brad muttered.

"Then here's your chance you little faggot!" Brock's voice burst through the door. Then _he_ burst through it.

"Yo…" John said, standing in front of Brad. Brad stood up, too, peering over his brother's shoulder.

"You ain't gonna touch a lil kid, aight?" John said, attempting to defend Brad. Brock stared at John. 

"Come on, Brock, be a man." John said, giving Brock a look of disgust. Brock continued staring at John for a few more seconds. Then he focused on Brad.

"Did you touch my sister?" Brock asked, obviously trying to control the anger in his voice. 

"Um… I… well sure I did." Brad stuttered, not exactly understanding the question. 

"I mean did you take advantage of her." Brock said, still red as hell. John looked at Brad, wondering what he had to say. 

"Of course not… man, I would neva hurt Bree… and I would neva think of pressuring her into somethin' she don't wanna do." Brad said. 

"She said you guys had sex." Brock said, stepping in closer. John and Brad's eyes widened. 

"NO!" Brad shouted.

"Hey don't get loud with me, it was just a fucking que – " 

"I never said I had sex with him." Bree said, coming into the hotel room. "Go back to the room." Brock said to her, although he was still staring at Brad. 

"No." Bree said firmly. "I never said I had sex with him. There you go leaping to conclusions again, you stupid frog." Bree said, standing next to Brad. Brock ignored her comment. Brock glared at Brad before leaving. "Touch her and die." He said. Brad nodded. He looked at John. 

"I'm going downstairs." John said. 

"Wait… can I stay?" Brad asked, with pleading eyes.

"I'll think 'bout it. Talk to ya little girlfriend or whateva." John said. Brad nodded. John left and shut the door behind him. Brad was about to say something to Bree when he was cut off by John, who opened the door. 

"AND NO SEX!" He yelled. He slammed the door again. Bree laughed.

"You think your brotha's gonna try ta kill me again?" Brad asked. 

"He'll try to scare you, but he won't actually touch you." Bree said.

"Good." Brad said, sighing. 

***************************************

__

**** NO SEX IN THE CHAMPAGNE ROOM!!! ****

****OOOHHH! BABY MAMA DRAMA!!!! HEHEHE… I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! I MEAN IT!!! SEND ME MORE DAMN REVIEWS BEFORE I SPAS OUT LIKE JENN!!!!!! GETTING NO REVIEWS MAKES ME FEEL LIKE MY DOG DIED TWICE…. LOL… OH AND… BREE LOVES BRAD, HOW CUTE!!!!!****


	13. Girl Talk

Girl Talk

Pebbles and Renee were eating junk food in Tracy's room. There was nothing else to do but hang out. Tracy was brushing her silky blonde hair. 

"What's the difference between brushing and combing?" Tracy asked. 

"One has bristles to smooth hair in place and the other has teeth to de-tangle." Renee explained.

"TEETH!" Tracy screamed, throwing the brush. "It's gonna bite me!" She cried, backing up away from the dresser the brush landed on. 

Renee and Pebbles didn't bother saying anything. They knew she wouldn't understand. 

Just then Dolly and Polly walked in. Jenn walked up to Dolly.

"Hiya, Polly-O! Do you want some Skittles 'cause I bought a whole bunch – I love Skittles! Almost as much as I love Je – " 

"I'm Dolly." Dolly cut her off.

"Why are people always mixing us up? We don't even look that much alike!" Polly said. 

The girls stared at the identical twins. They didn't comment. Dolly and Polly looked _exactly_ alike. All the girls just nodded so Polly could shut up. Unfortunately…she didn't.

"I mean it's not even Polly and Dolly! It's always Dolly and Polly. You know, I _am_ the older twin!" Polly said.

"How much older?" Renee asked.

"Three minutes and forty-seven seconds." The twins answered in unison.

"How can you remember that?" Lisa asked.

"Well… three plus four equals seven…so…three minutes and forty-seven seconds." Dolly explained.

"Wow! You know calculus! That's hard!" Tracy cried.

"Riiiight." Pebbles said.

Jenn grinned. "I wish I were a twin! So it could be just like me and –"

"Thank God you weren't a twin." Pebbles snapped before leaving.

"Man, what's her deal?" Renee mumbled.

"What are you guys doing?" They all heard a female voice ask. They looked towards the door and saw Bree's head poking in.

Lisa got a little nervous – she usually did when she saw Bree.

"Eating lots and lotsa junk food and staying in the hotel room because we're not allowed out. Well they aren't, but I am. I won't go out because I have no one to go out with." Jenn said. 

"Yeah…she's the good one…the only one that didn't get in trouble." Renee said.

"The heroine!" Tracy said happily.

"Hey!" Lisa shouted. "I'm the superhero…_ine_."

"Right." Renee mumbled. Lisa heard her.

"No faith in me? WHUSGOODWITDAT?!" Lisa cried.

"Anyway…" Bree said, sitting on the bed next to the girls. She helped herself to some of Jenn's Skittles.

All of the girls were silent as they watched Bree chew her Skittles.

Bree didn't notice they were watching her until she could actually hear her own chewing. She looked up at the seven faces that were staring at her. Dolly and Polly in particular. 

"Did you really kiss Brad?" Dolly asked, breaking the silence. She asked the question as if Bree could've gotten a disease from it.

"Um… well…" Bree hesitated. She couldn't help blushing…which surprised the girls.

"Girl talk!" Tracy squealed, running to the door and closing it. It just opened again, with Pebbles in the doorway. She had a bag of cookies in her hand. Tracy ran back to the bed and threw herself on it. She folded her long legs, sitting Indian-style and motioned for Pebbles to come over. Pebbles closed the door behind her and sat on the bed with the other girls. She didn't really know what was going on, but she did just what the others were doing and stared at Bree, too.

"Dolly asked if Bree kissed Brad." Polly informed Pebbles. Pebbles grinned and her eyes widened.

"Well, did you?!" She asked Bree excitedly.

"Yeah." Bree said quietly. The room suddenly filled with squeals, sighs, and giggles. 

"YOU KISSED BRAD CENA?!" Lisa asked before falling on the floor and pretending to faint. 

Bree nodded, still blushing.

"You're so lucky!" Renee cried.

"Lucky Ducky! That's what you are! I'm not saying that you look like a duck, 'cause you don't, but since ducky rhymes with lucky I had to say it. You're a lucky ducky for getting to kiss Brad Cena because he is really, really, really hot." Jenn said.

"You're the luckiest girl in the world." Pebbles said, sighing dreamily.

"Lucky Ducky!" Jenn cried.

"If I were you, and I were to die right now, I'd die incredibly happy." Renee said.

"The happiest citizen in the world." Lisa said, still on the floor.

"You're so… what's the word?" Tracy asked.

"Lucky Ducky!" Jenn cried.

"No… just lucky. Thanks, Jenn." Tracy said.

"Lucky Ducky!" Jenn cried.

"No, Jenn… just lucky." Tracy said.

"Lucky Ducky!"

"Just lucky."

"Lucky Ducky!" 

"Just lucky!"

"Lucky Ducky!"

"JUST LUCKY!" Tracy yelled at the top of her lungs. Jenn stared at her in surprise. Tracy was like the sweetest, kindest, nicest person in the world besides her sister. Jenn couldn't believe Tracy just yelled at her.

"Lucky Ducky." Tracy agreed in a gentler tone.

Jenn smiled. "Lucky Ducky!" She cried.

"Lucky? Please… it's gross." Polly said.

"I do not disagree." Dolly said.

"Gross? Broccoli is gross. Do not put Brad Cena in that same category." Pebbles said.

"Broccoli is not gross! It's delicious and nutritious and it keeps citizens healthy… but I do agree that kissing Brad's beautiful lips is not disgusting… unless he ate like…a taco or something." Lisa said.

"Taco's aren't gross!" Renee shouted, defending her Mexican heritage. "Peas are gross." She added.

"Peas are delicious and nutritious." Lisa said.

"Taco's are greasy and they have like… a lot of calories." Pebbles said, making a face.

"Oh please Miss… ten pounds." Renee said.

"_One hundred_ and ten thank you very much." Pebbles said, standing to stare at her beautiful body in the mirror. 

Renee rolled her eyes. "_Mira… esa nena tan gorda... di que muchas gracias_." she said. 

"WHAT?!" Tracy asked.

"Nothing… I didn't say anything." Renee said innocently.

"Yeah, you said something about her in Mexican." Tracy said.

"_Mexican _is not a language. It's _Spanish_." Lisa said, laughing. 

"Whatever." Tracy said.

Bree, Dolly, Polly, and Jenn laughed, too.

"What did you say about me?" Pebbles asked, turning around.

"I said you have a lovely physique. Now can we get back to Bree and Brad?" Renee asked.

"No, we cannot!" Bree said, grinning.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tracy asked.

"I'm not sure… I think so." Bree said, still blushing.

"Awww!" Lisa cooed.

Bree smiled.

Just then, a knock came on the door.

"Come in!" Tracy said. 

The door opened. It was Molly. 

"Dolly…Polly… you better hurry up, it's getting late." She said.

"It's only eleven." Pebbles said. 

"Can we please stay?" Dolly asked. 

Molly sighed. "Yes but… no later than twelve." She said. The twins nodded. 

"Jenn, come on." Jeff said, taking Molly's place in the doorway. 

"Why?" Jenn asked.

"It's late and Matt and I are going to sleep." Jeff said.

Jenn yawned. "Fine… goodnight y'all. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Mrs. Cena." Jenn said, grinning at Bree. The girls giggled.

"Night, y'all." Jeff said. 

"They're so southern." Pebbles mumbled after Jenn left.

"And so am I… what's wrong with being southern?" Lisa asked, getting all defensive.

"Nothing." Pebbles said. 

"Hey, they're from _North_ Carolina… not _South_ Carolina… they're not southern." Tracy said, rolling her eyes. 

The girls ignored her stupidity. 

"They're from Cameron and I'm from Raleigh." Lisa informed the girls. "And I'm from Minneapolis, Minnesota. Who the hell cares?" Bree said. 

"I know I sure don't." Pebbles said, truthfully. 

"It was a question for you not to answer." Bree said to Pebbles.

"Then why would you ask it?" Tracy asked.

"Tracy… you have lost your speaking privileges for the next five minutes." Renee said, annoyed with Tracy's stupidity.

The twins laughed.

"I'm going to bed… I need my beauty sleep." Pebbles said.

"Then you won't be waking up for… about a month?" Renee asked, making the twins laugh again. 

"Try a year." Bree added.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Pebbles said, walking towards the door.

"No one said it was a joke." Lisa said.

The girls laughed. Pebbles rolled her eyes. 

"Good night you bums." Pebbles said playfully. 

"Night." The girls called.

As soon as Pebbles closed the door, it opened again. Rey was the one who opened it.

"Come on, Renee." He said.

"No, I'm not tired." 

"I don't care, I got stuff to do tomorrow." He said. 

"I don't care, I don't got stuff to do tomorrow." Renee said. 

"Renee, let's go." Rey said ignoring her comment.

"No I wanna stay a little longer." 

"_Mañana_… you can come back tomorrow." 

Renee rolled her eyes. "Good night you guys." She said, getting up and glaring at her brother.

"Goodnight Renee." Bree, Lisa, Dolly and Polly said. Tracy didn't say anything since she lost her speaking privileges. She smiled and waved.

"I should go, too." Bree said getting up. "Before Brock thinks I'm off having sex with Brad."

"Have sweet Brad dreams." Lisa said. 

Bree smiled and left. 

Stacy came in. 

"Trace, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You girls can come back to the room tomorrow." Stacy said, taking off her shoes. 

"Okay… we were getting ready to leave anyway." Polly said getting up. 

"Goodnight Tracy… goodnight Stacy." Lisa said, following the twins.

"Goodnight Lisa… goodnight Dolly… goodnight Polly." Stacy said. 

Tracy waved at her friends. 

The girls left the room and Stacy slid into her bed.

"Goodnight Tracy." She said. 

Tracy didn't say anything.

"Tracy?"

Tracy still didn't respond.

"Tracy?"

"I've lost my speaking privileges." Tracy whispered.

"Oh! Thank God! I thought you were mute." Stacy said.

"Sorry." Tracy whispered.

"It's okay… I lose my speaking privileges all the time."

******************************************************

__

**I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others but… I just wanted to show that Bree's becoming a lot nicer and…err… feminine… towards the girls now that Brad's her 'boyfriend' or whatever. Oh and by the way… When Renee said '**Mira esa nena tan gorda, di que muchas gracias**'… TRANSLATION: **Look, that girl is fat… saying 'thank you'** …. well that's kind of exactly what it means in English. It makes more sense in Spanish. Oh, and when Rey said '**Mañana**'… TRANSLATION: **Tomorrow**. 

Oh and by the way… I am **not** Mexican… =) ** 


	14. Jealousy

__

AHHHHHH!!!!! I FINALLY POSTED A NEW FREAKIN CHAPTER FOR THIS DAMN STORY! LOL… hope y'all enjoy it…

~*!*~ JaDe ~*!*~

******************************************************

Jealousy 

The next morning, Renee walked down the quiet halls. She was still wearing her pajamas…which looked a lot like her normal clothes – baggy pants and a tight tank top. She had her mask on, too. 

"Up so early?" She heard a voice ask. 

She looked up. 

Jenn smiled down at her. 

"Hi Jenn." Renee mumbled. She cleared her throat, trying to get the sleepiness out of her voice.

"Where are you going?" Jenn asked. 

Renee shrugged. "Walking around." 

"Can I come?" 

Renee really didn't want her to. "Um… I … uh." Renee stuttered. 

"Oh don't worry. I'm not so hyper in the morning." Jenn said, practically reading Renee's mind.

"Oh. Yeah, you can come." Renee said.

Jenn smiled and walked with Renee.

"Um… can I ask you a question?" Renee asked Jenn.

"Sure. What is it?" Jenn asked.

"Do you think Brad and Bree make a nice couple?" Renee asked nervously.

"Yeah! They make an adorable couple! I love them together…even though I really liked Brad, first. It's okay, though." Jenn said.

Renee nodded.

"Do you?" Jenn asked.

"Do I what?" 

"Like Brad and Bree as a couple." Jenn asked. She twirled her hair.

"Um…I guess." Renee said. She really didn't like them as a couple. _She_ wanted to go out with Brad…it was destined for _them_ to be together. _They_ made the perfect couple. _They_ could've been happy together…Brad could've been _Renee's_ first real boyfriend… but _Bree_ came along and stole him.

"Hey! Shorty!" A voice yelled, interrupting Renee's thoughts. She looked up at Pebbles.

"Don't call me that." Renee said.

"Well you didn't answer to anything else." Pebbles said.

Renee shrugged. She hated it when people made fun of her height.

"What were you thinking about?" Jenn asked.

Renee shrugged again.

"Are you in a bad mood?" Pebbles asked.

"Why do you care?" Renee asked.

"Damn, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Pebbles mumbled.

"Leave me alone." Renee said. Jenn could see her rolling her eyes, even with the mask on.

"Is there something wrong?" Jenn asked.

"No." Renee said firmly.

Pebbles rolled her eyes. "I have no time for attitudes this morning." She said.

"Then I guess you won't be having any alone-time." Renee said.

Pebbles flipped her off and walked away.

"Yeah, I know where she can put that finger…" Renee mumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not acting like your normal self." Jenn said.

"I'm fine." Renee said… although she really wasn't.

******************************************************

__

Oh my… is Renee really jealous of Bree??????? I know this chapter was kinda short, but… I just wanted to show that not EVERYONE likes Brad and Bree as a couple… what will happen next? Hmm… I wonder… hehehe… gimme a couple of ideas people… or just review on ur opinion of the story… peace out!

~*!*~ JaDe ~*!*~


End file.
